ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Shattered Universe
Ben 10: Shattered Universe ''is a new series created by Cyber. It is co-written by Cyber, Max and Ultra. The first season has ended and the show is currently in its second season. Plot Season 1 Plot In an alternate universe, after the events that took place in the Original Series time period, Alien Force time period and Ultimate Alien time period, Ben Tennyson, an evil 16-year old and the wielder of the Omnitrix, is the ruler the Milky Way Galaxy. The Intergalatic Space Force has been defeated Ben Tennyson and his comrades. Recently, a group of heroes interfered Ben's evil and threatening plans. The group is named "The Faction". It's members are Albedo, Khyber, Malware and Dr.Psychobos. Together, they try to defeat Ben and his team. Now with Gwen and Kevin gone, an expierienced assasin named Rook Blonko has offered his services as Ben's partner. Ben saw his capabilities of being a great villain. Together, they destroy anyone who gets in their way. Main Characters Villains *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (Season 1 and Breakout only) *Rad Dudesman (replaces Rook in Season 2) *Azmuth Heroes *Albedo *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Dr. Animo *Khyber's Pet Neutral *Malware (Season 1 only) Minor Characters Villains *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Tetrax *Blukic *Driba *Rhomboid Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle *The Saturdays *Ben 32 *Mutant Ben *Eon *Mad Ben *Nega Ben Heroes *Psyphon *Mr. Baumann *Billy Billions *Ester *Charmcaster *Attea *Michael Morningstar *Dr. Viktor *Canon Universe Professor Paradox Neutral *Argit *Vilgax Episodes Season 1 *The More Things Corrupted: Part 1 *The More Things Corrupted: Part 2 *It Was Us *The Evolution of Malware *Heat *So Long and Thanks for All The Power *Of Prey and Predators Season 2 *Breakout *Rise of Darkness *Terminated *Intergalactic Invasion: Part 1 *Intergalactic Invasion: Part 2 *Gate to Infinity *Return of Vilgax *The Fall of Darkness Specials *Saturday Blues ''For more information on Episodes, see the Ben 10: Shattered Universe Episode Guide. Trailer *Switching to 360p is recommended. Fans Put your signatures here! *Well done Show. Name's Ahmad15, 'd probably think 15 stands for 15 Aliens. Nope, it stands for series 11:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *''Maximus Loo2012'' 12:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *I like it :) I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 18:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) * * *It's awesome! '''THE IRONY MAN, '''12:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *I AM AWESOME!!! 12/19/2013 1. 36 PM (MY) *Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 07:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Trivia *It is confirmed that this series takes place after the events of Ben 10: Shattered Timeline. *The series was inspired by "Transformers: Shattered Glass". See also *Ben 10: Shattered Universe/Portal (The Official Portal for BTSU) *Ben 10: Shattered Timeline (The prequel series) *Ben 10: Shattered Universe/Polls *Ben 10: Shattered Universe/Future Plans *Ben 10: Shattered Universe/Merchandise *Gallery Credits *Credits to Nick for the current logo. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Cyber 10 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Earth-43 Category:The New 52 Category:Featured Series